Paragon
by Ephemeral Blossoms
Summary: /Tch, loser. All I’ve ever wanted for Christmas is you./ SasuNaru Christmas fluff. AU.


A/N: This is just a short story. I got a new computer for Christmas, so I'm testing out the word documenting. Merry Christmas! And to TDDUP fans, the new chapter is almost out. I wrote this at 11:33 at night, so forgive me for errors!

Summary: You loser. All I've ever wanted for Christmas is you. SasuNaru Christmas fluff. AU.

_**Paragon**_

**Paragon: **_Noun. _An object of pure perfection. Flawless in a particular category.

You are the paragon of my life because you aren't perfect overall. You're riddled with flaws, but you're perfect in the places where I'm broken.

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_Sasuke, wake up! It's Christmas!"_

I think I can hear some annoying voice calling out in the distance...

"_Get up already! Don't sleep in on me!"_

Just let me sleep...

"HEY, BASTARD! WAKE UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

My eyes snap open. God, it's way too early to be yelling like this. How does this guy do it?

"Naruto," I glower, "what the hell do you think you're doing, and how the hell did you get in my house?"

The grinning blond lying on my bed snickers. "Ooh, aren't you grumpy in the morning? Anyway, aren't you and Kakashi-sensei the ones that always call me the number one, hyper active, knuckle head or whatever? Of course, being the most amazing person that is going to be the future leader of this city, I was able to stealthily sneak into your house!"

"Why are you here?" I sigh, sitting up lazily. I am not a morning person at all. As much as I like Naruto, I can't handle this so early. Yeah, I like Naruto, I admit it. We met in school a few years ago, and he dragged me back here after to Konoha after I left to go study abroad in Otogakure. Apparently Orochimaru's methods of teaching aren't accepted, but why the hell would I care if he could give me more power than I could get here?

"It's Christmas!" Naruto smiles joyously. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten since you went with that creepy snake guy! Anyway, I really couldn't get you anything for Christmas, so I decorated your house instead."

I can feel my eyes bulge, but I'm too tired to question him. I throw my bed sheets off my body and onto Naruto's face, and I run into my living room.

"What the hell did you do, Naruto!?" Anger boils inside of me, and I'm no longer half awake. The walls are no longer visible after being smothered to death with tinsel and glitter. My floor is covered, absolutely filled with that fake snow that sticks to everything. I suddenly have a Christmas tree lying in the middle of the room that has been messily strung with popcorn, flashing lights, and candy canes.

"Don't you like it?" he pops up beside me. "It took me forever, so it's a good thing you sleep like a log!"

"I'm going to kill..." I take one look at him, and I can't get angry at him anymore. Well, not _that _angry. His toothy smile creates slight crinkles underneath his eyes, and I can just feel that warmth exuding from his chest. I can smell his sweet cologne, the one he uses everyday. I can practically _taste _his smooth, tan skin. The sensation he gives me is so tantalizing to my senses, and I wonder how I could have held myself back all this time. How could I have even left him?

"You say that you didn't get me a Christmas present?" I ask carefully, testing the words in my mouth first.

Naruto smiles awkwardly, "My budget isn't great this year, so this is all I could afford. I would rather you have a decorated house than an actual present so at least it feels like Christmas!"

I don't know how he has the strength to smile. I could never smile. I lost everything, but he has nothing too. Why is it that I'm so much more miserable than him?

"Hn," I smirk. "Interesting point of view for a dumb ass like you."

"At least I'm not a bastard!" he points a finger at me. "You could at least smile, you know! You never smile."

"There is one thing you could give me to make me smile," I stare him in the eye.

"I could actually make the ice prince smile!?" Naruto asks with mock surprise. "I'll give you whatever you want!"

I immediately press my hands onto his heated shoulders and push him back against the door. I press my body into his until it seems that we've merged together, although he's struggling beneath me.

"What're you doing, Sasuke?" he tries to struggle out of my grip, but it's futile.

"Tch, loser," I breathe heavily. "All I've ever wanted for Christmas is you."

Naruto is silent. Dammit. This is the first time I've put my feelings out into the world, and I'm getting rejected? This world is cruel.

"Sasuke...I want you too."

My eyes travel upwards. For the first time in years, pure joy has taken its place in my chest, and I can honestly say that I'm...happy? How ironic. There's mistletoe hanging above the two of us, courtesy of Naruto. Slowly, I bring my face closer to his until I can feel his tepid breath on my face. Shivers run up and down my body, binding me to him. I can't turn away. I bring my face even closer to his until our lips touch.

His lips are the only ones I've ever kissed, but there couldn't be more kissable lips out there. The softness of his lips just makes me want to bite them, and I do so. He moans out, and I take the chance to stick my tongue in. I explore the insides of his mouth, and brush my tongue over his teeth. His arms grab me from behind and pull me closer to him, and I realize that this moment could not be more perfect.

I pull away from him and gasp for air, but it's coming. My lips curve upwards into a small, but visible smile.

"You smiled!" Naruto grins. "I've done the impossible!"

"Shut up, idiot," I smirk, but I toss the insult out lovingly.

"Love you, Sasuke."

"You too, Naruto."

This is the paragon of all gifts I could ever receive.


End file.
